With continuously growing global population, space for living, storage and activities has become more crowded every year. The limitation of space is especially severe in cities. When cities construct buildings to provide needed housing for humans, significant cost and labor is required. The buildings usually have none or limited mobility. Furthermore, the buildings compete with vegetation, such as trees and grass, for land usage. The conflict between buildings and nature is often difficult to resolve. Thus, more buildings constructed usually leads to a less green and less nature-friendly appearance of a city.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved construction structure that can easily provide space for humans and other occupants and blend with nature.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.